The Hanged Man
The Hanged Man, also known as The Raccoon King by fans, is a minor antagonist and a boss fought in the hit indie-game "Hyper Light Drifter". He was once a wise and noble ruler of his race, but was driven mad by the very weapons he used to protect his people. Biography Not much is known about The Hanged Man, It is believed that he was one of the many contributors in the development of the Immortal Cell. At some point he and his race where at war with the blue skin race, so perhaps his desire for immortality was in order to either turn the war to his favor and or to preserve his kingdom. However the war ended abruptly with neither side winning, as the four titans where suddenly reactivated and sent by Judgement to devastate the land. The Hanged Man and his people fought back valiantly using modified cannons that fire immensely powerful regenerating crystals, killing one of the four titans, only for the cannons to overload and explode, trapping many raccoons inside hard crystal, those who survived the blasts but where still infected by the crystals where driven mad by crystals' agonizing effects. Eventually even The Hanged Man was infected by the crystals leaving him in a state of ceaseless agony and he too began to gradually loose his sanity in the process. In the end his Kingdom was left in ruin and very few survived. Years later the Drifter in his search for a cure to his illness stumbles upon the silent Hanged Man. Fueled with rage and shock, knowing that a blue skin has entered into his domain, The Hanged Man proceeds to violently lash out against the Drifter and a fight ensues. After The Hanged Man's defeat, his entire body is encased in crystal as his upper-half falls off and cracks to pieces, finally freeing him from his pain and torment. Appearance The Hanged is depicted as a tall imposing figure Wearing a large red coat, a golden crown, and possesses a large white beard. His back and shoulders are covered in green spiked crystals, and his right arm is completely encased in crystal. he wields a gun that shoots crystal bullets and rusty orange sword. Personality Much of The Hanged Man's personality is hard to decipher, some say he was a proud and noble leader, whom despite his hatred of the blue skins, only wanted what he thought was best for his people. Others say he was a traitor and a coward who joined the titans and trapped his people in crystal to preserve his kingdom in a twisted manner. Regardless on which theory is correct, after he was infected with the regenerating crystals he was left in a state ceaseless agony which eventually drove him mad. Now he is incredibly violent, vicious and almost feral, whenever he sees someone that isn't a raccoon he violently and relentlessly chases after them until they are hacked to pieces. However some say that his violent actions towards the Drifter where in order for the Drifter to kill him quickly and thus free him from his pain and torment. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Honorable Category:Xenophobes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Animals Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Warlords Category:Ferals Category:Monsters Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Deceased Category:Monarchs